maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
House M.D.
Summary of TV Show House (also known as House, M.D.) is an American television medical drama that debuted on the FOX network on November 16, 2004. The show's central character is Dr. Gregory House (Hugh Laurie), an unconventional and misanthropic medical genius who heads a team of diagnosticians at the fictional Princeton‑Plainsboro Teaching Hospital (PPTH) in New Jersey. The show's premise originated with Paul Attanasio, while David Shore, who is credited as creator, was primarily responsible for the conception of the title character. The show's executive producers include Shore, Attanasio, Attanasio's business partner Katie Jacobs, and film director Bryan Singer. It is largely filmed in Century City. House often clashes with his fellow physicians, including his own diagnostic team, because many of his hypotheses about patients' illnesses are based on subtle or controversial insights. His flouting of hospital rules and procedures frequently runs him afoul of his boss, hospital administrator and Dean of Medicine Dr. Lisa Cuddy (Lisa Edelstein). House's only true friend is Dr. James Wilson (Robert Sean Leonard), head of the Department of Oncology. During the first three seasons, House's diagnostic team consists of Dr. Robert Chase (Jesse Spencer), Dr. Allison Cameron (Jennifer Morrison), and Dr. Eric Foreman (Omar Epps). At the end of the third season, this team disbands. Rejoined by Foreman, House gradually selects three new team members: Dr. Remy "Thirteen" Hadley (Olivia Wilde), Dr. Chris Taub (Peter Jacobson), and Dr. Lawrence Kutner (Kal Penn). Kutner dies toward the end of season five. Chase and Cameron continue to appear in different roles at the hospital until early in season six. Cameron then departs the hospital, and Chase returns to the diagnostic team. Thirteen takes a leave of absence for most of season seven, and her position is filled by grad student Martha M. Masters (Amber Tamblyn). Critically acclaimed for much of its run, House was among the top-ten rated shows in the United States from its second season through its fourth season. Distributed to 66 countries, House was the most watched television program in the world in 2008. The show has received several awards, including four Primetime Emmy Awards, two Golden Globe Awards, a Peabody Award, and nine People's Choice Awards. House's seventh season premiered on September 20, 2010. On May 10, 2011, House was renewed by Fox for an eighth season, which premiered on October 3, 2011, and the series finale aired on May 21, 2012. For more information about House, visit here or here. Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *[[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Episode 5']] Extreme Renovation: House Edition: At the end, the Extreme Renovation crew said they will make over this house and it goes to Dr. Gregory House getting hit by a wrecking ball. *[[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'Episode 11']] Mouse M.D.: The television show gets spoofed along with a mouse character (Mickey Mouse). 'Season 2' *[[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Episode 10 (36)']] America's Next Top Surgeon: House appears as a judge. Category:TV Show